


Sweet as Honey

by ImperiusRex



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chains, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Sex Pollen, batflash, bee men, its been some time since i wrote some dc and i finally got one fic finished, wally needs some help and its a good thing bruce is there with his batdick, zazzala of korll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Bruce Wayne is captured by Queen Bee along with the rest of the Justice League. He find Wally and needs to snap him out of Zazzala's control. Good thing he has just the right tool for the job.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Sweet as Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaer/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for anear, thanks for having patience with my slow writing. lol

The taste of honey is what finally jars Bruce awake in a sudden rush of awareness. He chokes as honey fills his mouth. He gasps in a breath, and that thick, sweet, cloying smell is everywhere. Eyes now open he can barely see, his vision still wavering as it slowly adjusts to the dim light. The restraints on his wrists tell him he is a captive. The honey combed steel walls tell him he is a prisoner of the Korll or more commonly known as the Bee Men, which means that Zazzala of Korll, the Queen Bee, wanted him alive. For now. The Bee Man in front of him was trying to force more honey down his throat, its six insectoid eyes glittered a dark black, reflecting Batman’s face. It makes a few buzzing sounds with its throat and gestured towards the honey in its hand again, wanting Bruce to feed. Perhaps it had orders not to starve Bruce until Queen Bee was ready to summon him. Whatever their plans were it was derailed by Bruce wrapping his legs around the Bee Man’s waist. Batman tightens his hold and in a few sharp motions brought the alien close enough to be able to headbutt him hard enough to knock him out. The Bee Man sinks to the floor in a heap. Batman leans against the wall and takes in a few deep breaths, his suit was sticky in some spots from the honey that clung to it. The cell the Korll had Bruce in was small, his restraints that shackled his wrists were attached to a chain on the wall behind him, he had some limited movement with his upper body, he was able to twist to a certain degree, but it was a good thing his legs were free. In just another moment he had contorted himself so that he could reach his boots. Pulling out a small piece of metal he uses it to unlock his wrist cuffs. The first one was hard because he was just barely able to manipulate the lock. His mind races as he plans out his next moves, running through all the weaknesses the Aliens had; their hive mind meant they weren’t independent thinkers, easier to predict. They couldn’t see the color red either. It was how they had been defeated last time, anything red was invisible to them.This time they had struck before the Justice League could react.

_ The Korll Invasion had come out of nowhere. There was no sign of any immediate threat until Queen Bee's ship was on top of the Watchtower. Batman had been on guard duty with Hawkgirl while the rest of the team were on mission around the earth. Flash was in the south of France helping against a super villain attack. While Manhunter and Superman were aiding some trapped miners after a severe explosion in South America. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were delegates of an international conference in Sweden. As soon the alarm sounded, Hawkgirl had gone off to keep the Bee Men at bay as they attacked. Commanded by Zazzala they were a hive mind, bent on taking over the Watchtower and breaking down Earth’s outer defense systems. Bruce knew he only had seconds to warn the team on earth, as Queen Bee came into the room holding Hawkgirl by one of her wings as she lay unconscious, Bruce kept her talking as she began to form more of her pollen. One of her powers was the ability to create pollen that could control people’s mind, or knock them unconscious. As the sparkly motes of pollen dust filled the air around Batman he pressed the button that would signal an emergency at the watchtower.  _

Either the team hadn’t gotten there in time to save Batman and Hawkgirl, or they had and were also prisoners. Bruce was hoping for the latter, at least then he stood a chance of escape from the alien ship. The Korll had a weakness, a blindness, when it came to the color red. If either Flash or Superman were here then their outfits contained enough red to render them invisible to the Korll’s sharp multi eyed gaze. They could sneak up on Queen Bee and defeat her before she called up her horde of Bee Men. He rubs his wrists through his gloves, getting some feeling back as the blood begins to circulate properly. Bruce weighs his options, he couldn’t simply steal the Bee Man’s clothes, for one thing it wouldn’t fit, and Bruce didn’t have six arms. Which brought up another point; the Korll’s were all a mix of Human/Bee hybrids, they had humanoid faces but with insect like features, their tongues and eyes were the most notable and it was impossible for him to pass as another Bee Man drone. He searches the alien for any type of keys, or weapons, he finds a small rectangle of shiny silver metal. Brushing it with his thumb it lights up with soft yellow circuit lines, the door to his cell whooshes open. Bruce pockets the key and leaves the room.

The hall of the Korll ship was bare, the dull grey steel was uniform except where the vents were and the occasional opening.  _ Left or right? _ He wished there was some clue as to where he could find his escape or any clues of where Hawkgirl was or if the others had been captured or not. He chooses to go left, running as silently through the hall as he could while keeping his ears open for any sounds of the Bee Men approaching, there was a soft buzzing and clicking sound down one of the hallways that branched off the one he was moving through but Batman doesn’t stop, he checks a few doors as he moves down another hall keeping to his left left left method so he doesn’t lose track of which halls he passed through. A door whooshes open as he passes it and a Bee Man stops at the sight of him. Bruce doesn’t hesitate; he punches the alien in the face, knocks it back inside, and steps in after him. He checked to make sure the Bee Man was out cold before he dragged him off to the side of the door so no one checking in would immediately suspect anything without coming further inside. As he set him down a cloud of gas began to smoke out of the vents, Bruce slaps on his breathing mask he had in one of his pouches, it would give him 15 minutes of oxygen and filter out anything harmful. His eyes take in the room, the lights here were the same as the room he was in, a pale yellow that was just enough to see by and not much more, it highlights the honey oozing from the walls, the smoke was a bright noxious yellow and it left behind motes of glittering dust like pollen on anything it touched, the Bee Man had no reaction so it seemed it was only harmful to other species. Bruce was sure to keep clear of the smoke as much as possible as it filled the whole room. His eyes and lower face protected, he received none of the side effects unlike the other occupant in the room whose moan was low and desperate and alerted Bruce to his existence, he walks slowly towards the sound, the smoke slowly clears after another moment.

The man was human, very human, and very naked. He was chained just as Bruce had been, thick bands of metal around his wrists and the metal chain was hooked through a metal fastening embedded deep into the wall. Steal honeycombs filled with their sticky sweet golden liquid throws an ambient light onto the bright red hair of the prisoner. Bruce’s jaw slackens as he recognizes who it was.

Wally West better known as The Flash.

Bruce steps forward, waiting for the smoke to clear completely so he can remove his breathing mask, his eyes taking in the full sight of a naked Wally. The Flash was illuminated under the glow of the yellow lights, honey and pollen clung to his skin in various places. His head hung low and Bruce couldn’t see his face, but he could see the well formed body, his bare chest, arms raised in the chains, knees bent slack as he hung there. His legs were well muscled and his thighs… Bruce had often thought of those thighs wrapping around his waist as he drove into-  _ focus Bruce _ . His eyes fall towards Wally’s groin, seeing a stiffened cock in a nest of soft red curls has Bruce half hard. His own cock stiffening in his tight pants, as once again his thoughts sink into carnality. He shakes himself mentally and attempts to awaken the other hero.

“ _ Flash _ ...” 

Wally moaned again, like before, desperate and horny, and Bruce watched as Wally attempted to move towards the wall, twisting his body so he could rub his cock against it, trying somehow to create some friction to relieve himself, all he succeeded in doing was getting more honey on himself. He is speaking too fast for Bruce to understand, but he guesses from the tone that Wally is cursing. 

“ **Flash** .”

Bruce speaks louder, careful not to say Wally’s name, while he might know the identities of all the Justice League members, they didn’t know he knew. He would never out them but he did have a plan in case the League needed someone to stop them should they ever turn towards the dark side. Still no response or recognition. Bruce steps closer and touches Wally’s shoulder which makes Wally aware of his presence. His head whips around towards Bruce who is shocked by the brilliant green color of Wally’s eyes; which were wide and unfocused, his eyes locked on Bruce and in a rapid succession Bruce is aware of strong legs wrapping around his buttocks, pulling him in closer until Wally’s groin was pressed up against Bruce’s crotch, lips pressed against his breathing mask, an annoyed whine as Wally found he was obstructed, his lips sticky with honey left kiss marks as they moved past the mask to kiss Bruce desperately at any skin that was exposed from his cowl just under his chin at his neck. Bruce’s shock lasts until he feels Wally moving his hips, grinding his hard cock into Bruce’s crotch, desperate for friction as he humps Bruce with wild abandon. 

“Wall- Flash!” Bruce chokes out, as he tries to hold back a deep groan, this was like something out of his wildest fantasies.

“Please.” Wally says, the first clear word Bruce can understand, “I need- I want- ple.. Please.” 

A sob punctuates Wally’s words and Bruce glances down at Wally’s face to see tears streaming down his cheeks, he was so out of his mind it wouldn’t be right for Bruce to let this happen. He had to snap Wally out of it. Wally’s shuddering breath against his neck as he kept up his fast pace, using Bruce’s body to bring himself to climax, Bruce didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on Wally’s bare ass, to support him, and let Wally finish. Bruce’s eyes are focused on the cell wall instead of on Wally, he is painfully hard, his cock trapped beneath his suit as Wally rubs up against it. It doesn’t last long. Wally makes a low “ _ oh _ ” sound and then climaxes, white ropes of cum stain Bruce’s suit. Bruce swallows thickly, his voice rough, “Flash… can you hear me?”

Wally rests his head against Bruce’s chest before speaking in a breathy tone that made him sound like a sex phone operator, “This is so embarrassing Bats… you seeing me without my mask…” Wally lets out a strained chuckle and Bruce let’s go of his ass, stepping back now that Wally’s legs are no longer trapping him. His cape covers him as he stands there looking at the speedster. Wally’s face is flushed, his skin glitters with the pollen and his chest heaves with laboriously slow breaths as if he had just run a marathon.

“I guess I should be glad I jumped your bones instead of that Bee Alien dude… not ready for interspecies relationships at the moment.” He says weakly.

Bruce eye’s glance down at Wally’s cock, now only half hard but that changes as the vents begin to smoke again. Wally breaks down, “No no no _nonononono_ not **again** ” His cock hardens before Bruce’s eyes as the smoke fills the room, “Bats..  _ please _ … just step a little closer, just **touch** me. I  _ can’t  _ take this anymore.”

It didn’t take the world’s greatest detective to figure out what was happening to Wally, but Bruce explains it anyways.

“This is the pollen being distributed in the smoke Wally, Queen Bee must have infused her regular mind control pollen with sex pheromones to induce you into this state and keep you incapacitated.”

“NO SHIT SHERLOCK.” Wally screeches as his back arches, his eyes beginning to go cloudy again, tears form and fall, and Wally makes a miserable sound in the back of his throat, “Don’t just  _ fucking  _ stand there Bats.  _ Come  _ back, please, I just need you to touch me, just help… help me- It’s been going on for hours-  **_I. Am. Losing. My. Mind!_ ** ” 

He glares at Bruce as his coherency was once again slipped away and in another second Wally was back to moans and grunts, he tries to rush forward to get to Bruce but the chains hold him tight. Bruce could just leave him there, hard, writhing with sexual need… he curses under his breath. Flash was Bruce’s best bet at getting off this ship in one piece, but if Wally was like this then he was useless, he had to snap him out of it. He moves closer to Wally who makes a keening noise at the distance between them, but Bruce stops just outside of his range and stoops by the base of the wall, there was a vent right by Wally’s feet that would need to be blocked off. Bruce pulls out a small can from one of the pouches on his utility belt and shakes it, spraying it directly at the vent; the white spray foams up and securely blocks off the opening. The smoke lessened until it finally disappeared from the air. Bruce stands and is very aware of Wally’s eyes on him, he swallows thickly.

Sounds outside of the door has Bruce crouching as he thinks another Bee Man was about to enter but the sound moves off and once again he is left with only The Flash who was whimpering by now. Soft, needy, mewling sounds that drew Bruce’s eyes towards the man again. Wally has twisted himself around to look at him, green eyes glitter with lust. Bruce’s mind was in overdrive, his cock twitched when he saw Wally look down at him, eyes locked on Bruce’s mouth visible behind the mask. He attempts to gain some control and think logically.

The Korll couldn’t see the color red, it was their weakness, so Bruce could use their color blindness against them. It makes sense now why Wally was stripped naked, his whole suit would have rendered him invisible to the Queen Bee and her men. She must have knocked out all the reinforcements as they arrived at the Watch Tower and found Flash among the rest of the prisoners, their constant timed release of pollen made Wally unable to run otherwise he could have easily found a way out on his own. Bruce had to bring Wally out of this fast, otherwise they were sitting ducks. Bruce unlocks the breathing mask from around his face, it's time was almost up anyways. He steps into range, immediately Wally tries to kiss him but Bruce holds him back, “Flash, I’m going to help you ok?”

There is a semblance of understanding as Wally glances down at Bruce’s cock and licks his lips, before stammering, “Wal- call me. Call me. Wally.”

Bruce hesitates a second, he was trying to just get through this, he didn’t want it to be anything more than him helping the Flash get back to himself, but calling him  _ “Wally”? _ It felt too intimate. All at once Bruce is reminded of the times he used to think about the Flash; Ever since he had joined the team Wally had been one of Bruce’s constant fantasies, he had imagined himself bending Wally over the central control desk so many times during their shifts together. Imagined himself sinking his cock into Wally’s ass as Wally urged him on. He gives himself a mental shake and looks steadily at the Flash for a moment. He was close enough now that Wally’s chest brushed against Bruce’s own.

“Wally... kiss me.”

Wally makes an eager sound in his throat. Bruce lets him go and feels hot lips against his own. The Speedster’s kiss was sticky and sweet, and Bruce moaned as he licked the honey off the speedsters lips. He closes his eyes and gives in. As they kiss Bruce’s hands move toward Wally’s bare ass, for once he cursed his gloves, but there isn’t enough time for him to remove them. He slips one hand in between the crack of Wally’s ass and rubs a finger over his hole, the barest touch already as Wally grinding against him harder. Their kiss breaks so Bruce can take in a ragged breath, “ _ Fuck _ .” His chest moves heavy as Wally’s mouth moves towards his neck, licking the place where Bruce’s skin and suit meet, nuzzling into the crook of Bruce’s neck. With his other hand Bruce pops a clasp on his utility belt to remove a small bottle of lube that he sometimes used to slip his hands out of cuffs.

He moved his finger away from Wally’s hole and the speedster whined. Wally pressed his body as close to Bruce’s as he could which was as far as his chains would allow, he had stopped speaking again. Only quiet moans punctured his silence as he once again humped against Bruce’s groin he had no support except for the strong legs that wrapped around Bruce’s waist.

“Stop being so impatient,” Bruce says in a strained tone as all the blood in his head went south. It was hard to think when a sexually frustrated hero was using Bruce as his own personal sex toy. He coats the fingers of one glove with the lube until it was empty before tossing the bottle. One hand returns to supporting Wally’s ass as the other returns its attention to lubing him up. Bruce inserts his right index finger into Wally’s ass and hisses at the tightness. His cock twitches in anticipation, still confined in his suit. Wally makes a small “ _ ah _ ” sound at the intrusion but he goes right back to licking and tasting any part of Bruce’s skin. If they had enough time Bruce would have shoved his cock into Wally’s wet mouth, the thought of those lips and tongue working on him makes him shudder, but he is methodical and effective as he finger fucks the Flash. One finger is joined by another, making sure that Wally’s entrance is ready for his member. When he feels it’s ready he struggles next to move Wally out of the way enough so that he could undo the hidden zipper on his pants. It wasn’t easy with the amorous speedster holding him tightly, but he manages to free himself then alings his cock with Wally’s enterance while the thought that  _ this was actually happening, they were about to have sex _ , runs through his head. His cock slips into Wally’s lubed entrance, it was a tight fit, but he is able to slowly work himself in one inch at a time. Bruce bits his lip to contain a moan until he is finally fully sheathed inside Wally, the man’s heat surrounds his cock, and he pressed his forehead against the crown of Wally’s head to take a moment. Bruce feels like he is about to cum with only one stroke. Wally makes a keening noise as he wiggles around to try and gain some friction, his wrists cut into the manacles as his honey sticky chest rubs against Bruce’s chest plate.

He wanted to wait a bit more but Wally was making it impossible, he grits his teeth, “Wally stay  _ still  _ for one.  _ fucking _ . minute.”

“Too- too _longgg_.” Wally groans in torment as he moves more aggressively. He had been in this state of denial for too long, the only relief came from his earlier use of Bruce’s body and it was barely enough.

“You’re such a brat,” Bruce says in a strained voice as he shifts his grip to spread Wally better and began to move his hips, thrusting in with force before removing himself just as quickly, “You just rush into things and never think about what is waiting for you, this could have all been avo- nnnngh,” he makes a deep throated sound of pleasure as he feels Wally vibrate around his cock. He was lying to himself if he thought that he would have backed out of getting to experience this. It was hotter than his wildest fantasies. Bruce loved taking control of his partner and making them squirm with pleasure but this right now was nothing more than a hard fucking. However in what little space he has still devoted to thinking Bruce is already planning ways to discipline Wally for not listening to him once they get out of this. Maybe tying up Wally in his bed while he shoved a vibrator up Wally’s ass and watched the speedster cum for a few hours as Bruce teased him would be a good way to start. For now his mind is drawn back to the situation at hand. Wally’s vibrations shake them slightly and as Bruce hits the sweet spot inside Wally the speedster yelps and once again his chains rattle with frustration, he clearly wants to clutch onto Bruce’s broad shoulders but can’t. He groaned in frustration. Now The Flash is done with Bruce taking his time, he attempts to use his speed to fuck himself on Batman’s cock but Bruce has the upper hand. Wally’s restaurants limit his leverage so Bruce just grabbed both of the man’s legs and put them up, this way they were no longer wrapped around his waist but hanging over Bruce’s shoulders.

“You are so fucking  _ hot _ .” 

Bruce moans as he slams his cock into the bound man again, hitting his prostate, Wally whimpers his dazed green eyes locked with Bruce’s. Wally couldn’t see his eyes however thanks to the white lensed cowl he wore. Bruce kisses him hard on honey sweet lips as he keeps up a slow pace that makes his cock throb with every thrust. Wally is no longer whimpering with every thrust, now he is making soft moans that fill Bruce’s ears and drives him feral. He ups the pace as he feels his own release on the brink. Wally is louder now, and Bruce worries about a Korll minion coming to investigate the sound but he is lost to the motion, the heavy breathing, the tightening of his gut, his thighs burn as his hips thrust so that his cock keeps its punishing pace as it slides in and out of Wally’s tight hole. Wally’s cock is untouched but when Bruce gives another thrust that pushes against his prostate Wally ejaculates all over them, his cum coats Bruce’s stomach joining the earlier stains and it’s smeared against Wally as Bruce doesn’t pause. The sound of Wally mewling as he cums is drives Bruce to fuck harder, not wanting to stop. Wally slumps in his chains, head hanging as he struggles to breath, his cock twitches a few times as Bruce watches. 

“Bats,” Wally’s horse voice whispers, the heat of those words, the heat of him, it was enough to drive any man over the edge. 

Bruce screws his eyes shut as he lets out a few more grunts, his own orgasm reached its peak as he emptied himself inside. His legs feel weak, he presses another kiss to sweaty red hair, waiting a moment. He finally steps back, his cock soft now, slipping out of Wally, drenched in his cum. Bruce lowers Wally’s legs until they are steady on the floor, and he sees his own fluids dripping down Wally’s inner thighs. He finds it extremely arousing to know he had left his mark somewhere, if only temporarily. Batman’s cloak covers his body as he tucks his member away. He can’t do anything about the stains that cover his suit and hands, except to tuck them all away under his cloak. He stands there waiting, watching, he thinks that maybe his plan hadn’t worked, but a few seconds into waiting he sees Wally stir. The speedster glances up at him and gives him a smirk that was too filthy to be called a smile.

“Wal- Flash?” Bruce is back to code names, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah Bats, it’s not like you could break me, haha,” Wally says as he stands, his naked body also covered with evidence of sex. He stretches a bit then in a whirl of motion he is out of his chains. His mind now clear enough to think properly the Flash doesn’t wait for Batman to catch up as he disappears into the bowels of Queen Bee’s ship. It doesn’t take long until it’s over, with Wally on their side it was an easy victory, and the Flash was back in his suit before they found and released the other. Bruce steadily ignores Wally the rest of the rescue mission, and on their way back he keeps to himself. Clark gives Bruce a hard questioning look, he knew that Superman suspected something had happened, but thankfully Clark doesn’t press. Wally glances at him a few times but they don’t talk about what happened. Maybe they never would.

  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  


Several weeks after the attempted invasion by Queen Bee and her Bee Men, Bruce is on duty at the WatchTower. He had arranged it so that he and Wally would never be on duty at the same time. It was better that way, because everytime Bruce saw Wally all he could think about was a warm golden glow against fiery red hair, the thick sweetness of Wally’s taste, the heat of his body. No, it was better to just repress everything and try to move past it. Wally hadn’t brought it up either, but sometimes Bruce would catch lingering glances. Which meant Wally wanted Bruce to catch them, because if Wally had wanted, he was quick enough to ogle Bruce at his leisure. Bruce pushes that thought out of his head as he sits at his spot on the control board, watching the rotation of the earth and deep space for any activities. Clark was out patrolling the far side of the earth. There was a rush of soft wind and when Bruce turned his chair towards the far side of the control board it was already gone, but it left behind was a glass jar filled with golden honey, it was decorated with a red bow and had a small card on it. The card had a number on it scrawled in hasty handwriting, and the message read;

_ Call me when you get off, I have a few ideas I want to try. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
